nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Kurse
Kurse was originally the dark elf known as Algrim The Strong. Origin Algrim The Strong, while in battle with Thor, was dropped into a pit of molten magma. The pit was opened not by Thor, but by Malekith the Accursed, who was supposed to be Algrim's ally. Saved only by his enchanted armor and his desire for vengance against Thor, Algrim was severely injured and lost all memories of his former self. His only memory being Thor and the magma pit, Algrim became a vessel of rage known only as Kurse, his sole focus...Thor! Kurse set out to exact revenge and was encountered by the Beyonder. The Beyonder was so intrigued by Kurse's single-mindedness towards revenge, that he transported Kurse to Thor's location to witness Kurse's actions. Before transporting Kurse, he greatly increased his strength and not only made his armor more resistant to damage, but altered it so that it would be a living part of him that would grow and heal organically. Upon his arrival to Thor's location Kurse attacked and, with his new found strength, was vastly more powerful than the Thunder God. To make his strength the equal of Kurse's, Thor donned his Belt of Strength, effectively doubling his already Class 100 power. Beyonder again greatly increased Kurse's power so that it was again vastly greater than that of Thor's. Thor blasted Kurse with his hammer, and the resulting heat jarred Kurse's mind and returned his memories. Kurse now remembered being Algrim and he also remembered that it was Malekith and not Thor that had caused him to be cast into the molten pit. Unable to beat Kurse alone, Thor had Energizer absorb the power of Mjolnir and Beta Ray Bill's hammer Stormbreaker and unleash it in one gigantic ball of energy. The resulting blast knocked Kurse unconscious. Thor then told the Beyonder that Malekith was in Hel. This was not true, but Thor wanted Kurse to create havok for Hela and disrupt her realm. Transported again by the Beyonder, Kurse began destroying Hel in search of Malekith. Unable to deal with engine of destruction that was Kurse, Hela transported him to Asgard where Kurse eventually found Malekith and killed him. Having completed his "mission" of vengance Kurse became a peaceful being and now dwells in Asgard as one of it's most powerful guardians. Power and Abiliteis Strength level: Though Algrims strength level was greater than that of any of the other dark elves, it was less than that of Thor's. Once Algrim became Kurse and his powers were initially enhanced by the Beyonder, Kurse was said to be twice as strong as Thor who possesses Class 100 strength. The Beyonder later vastly increased Kurse's strength again granting him almost immeasurable strength. Powers: The Beyonder increased not only Kurse's strength but also his resistance to injury. Kurse is now virtually invulnerable to harm, he has proved capable of walking the ocean floor, not only without injury, but also without need to eat, or breathe. His armor is a living part of his body, and if great enough force were set against it as to cause Kurse injury, the armor would "heal" at a rapid rate as if it were his living tissue. ULTIMA Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Neo Masters of Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral